Comment puisje faire?
by drago-hermione
Summary: une petite histoire sur Hermione et Drago mais le mieux c'est que vous veniez voir!
1. Chapter 1

**Voila alors C'est une histoire surtout centrée sur Hermione qui n'arrive pas à comprendre les sentiments de Drago. C'est de son point de vu. Qu'une chose à vous demandez : si vous pourriez me dire ce qui ne va pas dans une petite review ce serait très gentil car ne l'oubliez pas ce n'est que ma première story!**

Comment puis je faire? Comment puis je faire pour qu'il me remarque? Je n'ai jamais su me faire remarquer comme toute les filles qu'il aime mettre dans son lit. Je ne suis pas comme ça et je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais alors comment faire pour qu'il me remarque? Je suis dans une incompréhension totale surtout depuis ce fameux jour de juillet ou il m'a embrasser dans le parc. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui es passé par la tête mais voilà depuis ce fameux jour je n'arrive pas à le sortir de mes pensée. Il m'accompagne dans chacun de mes gestes. Cela va bientôt faire un moi qu'il m'a embrasser sans raison et il continu à faire comme rien ne s'était passé. Ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est qu'il a toujours autant de conquête. Il ne me remarque même plus, il m'évite, il fait comme si je n'existais pas. Il y quelques mois, je ne m'en serais pas formalisé mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, je l'aime. Mes amis sont inquiets pour moi. Je ne mange plus, je ne parle presque plus, je suis les cours comme je peux et je lève plus la main pour donner les réponses. Il y a quelques jours j'ai essayé de lui parlé, de savoir ce qu'il lui avait prit pour m'embrasser comme cela mais il a fait comme si je n'existait pas. Je ne comprends vraiment rien! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Que dois-je faire? Comment faire pour qu'il me remarque? Je devrais peut être devenir comme toutes ces filles mais j'en suis incapable! Je voudrais qu'il comprenne, qu'il comprenne que je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit heureux. Même si ça veux dire m'effacer à tout jamais. Je le ferais volontiers mais voilà ce n'est pas si simple! Je ne peux pas juste l'oublier. C'est impossible! Comment puis-je faire pour vivre sans lui? Comment puis je faire si je ne le vois pas tout les jours? Ce n'est plus une vie! C'est une vraie torture! Je suis sure que pour lui tout va bien, il n'a sans doute pas remarqué mon changement d'humeur même si parfois il me jette des petits regard en coins comme si il voulais me dire quelques chose mais que rien ne sortait. Au moment où je parle, il est sans doute avec une de ces filles qui disent oui à tout que je déteste tant. Mais il faut avouer qu'en ce moment je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à sa place rien qu'un instant! Mais qu'Est-ce que je raconte? Je dois vraiment être bien tombé bas. Comment puis je penser un seul instant à vouloir devenir comme l'une de ces filles sans cervelles! Mais qu'Est-ce qui m'arrive? Je ne me reconnais plus! Ça doit être l'effet Drago Malfoy. Voilà où j'en suis arrivée! Comment puis je faire pour qu'il me remarque? Tel est la question à laquelle je ne serais répondre.

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà enfin la suite après une très très longue attente! Je vous l'avais promis la voilà! Cette fois-ci c'est Drago qui parle de sa « relation » avec Hermione.

Note : Un petit conseil relisez le premier chapitre pour vous ayez en tête l'histoire!lol

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là? Je m'étais pourtant promis que je ne ferais rien, que je ne bougerai pas, que je garderai ce masque d'impassibilité qui me caractérise si bien. Mais voilà en ce jour de juillet je n'ai pas su résister.

J'en avais assez de mes obligations en tant que futur Mangemort alors j'avais été prendre l'air dans le parc pour me calmer et pour l'oublier. Mais voilà le destin en avait décidé autrement. Elle était là assise sur un banc dans le parc à regarder les étoiles.

Sur le moment j'était prêt à faire demi-tour, à faire comme-ci je n'avais rien vu, comme-ci je n'éprouvais rien pour elle. Mais c'était trop dur, trop éprouvant de rebrousser chemin. Alors j'avaiçais encore et encore, de plus en plus près. Elle était si jolie avec les étoiles qui reflètaient dans ses yeux. Elle s'apperçut enfin de ma présence, un peu surprise de me voir, elle fit un mouvement de recule. Je fixais intensément ses yeux chocolats comme absobé par son regard.

Elle me sortit un « qu'est-ce que tu fais là... » Trop tard, j'avais déjà emprisonné sa bouche qui était tellement douce. J'attendit qu'elle me recule mais elle n'en fit rien. J'étais comme ailleurs, j'arrivais plus à me rendre compte de ce que je faisais. Nos bouches s'entrechoquèrent de plus en plus vite. Puis ensuite comme une décharge éléctrique, je me rendis enfin compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire et je me détachais non sans mal de celle que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux. Elle me regarda les yeux brillant comme si elle attendait une explication mais la seule explication que je donna fût de m'enfuir comme je savais si bien le faire ces derniers temps, je la fuyais. J'étais lâche. Je n'avias même pas réussis à lui dire que tout ça était une erreur, que ce baisé n'avait pas lieu d'être, mais rien, je m'étais enfuis. J'avais pas eu le courage de lui dire tout ça peut être parce que au font de moi je ne le pensais pas pas vraiment. Cependant j'avais des obligations, je ne ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire d'écarts. Alors pour essayer de l'oublier je multipliais le nombre de filles qui passait dans mon lit mais en vait, elle était toujours bien présente dans ma tête même encore plus qu'avant... Parfois je la regardais, elle étais assise avec ses amis, la tête dans son assiette, l'air perdu, elle avait perdu le sourire. C'était à cause de moi, je le savais mais je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut, ça pourrait nous être fatal pour tous les deux. Si mon père ou pire Voldemort l'apprenait, nous serions tué sur le champs. Je veux la protéger, je veux qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre comme ce Weasley et qu'elle ait des enfants avec lui. Il fait qu'elle m'oublie, qu'elle passe à autre chose pour son propre bien, Je ne suis pas une personne pour elle. Depuis l'incident du parc, yune seule question reviens inlaçablement : qu'est-ce j'ai fait? C'est vrai avant ce baisé, il n'y avait que moi qui souffrait mais maintenant elle souffre également et ça je ne peux le tolérer. Il fait que je fasse quelque chose, c'est décidé, mais quoi?

Voilà!lol Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Il y a une suite de prévu avec le résolution!lol J'attends vos review!! A bientôt!


End file.
